


【龄龙】有些事儿，不能说

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: *沙雕文学。*2019小封箱灵感。
Relationships: 张九龄/王九龙, 龄龙
Kudos: 29





	【龄龙】有些事儿，不能说

**Author's Note:**

> *沙雕文学。  
> *2019小封箱灵感。

01  
年轻人，火气大。  
车上随便撩一撩就是亲的你啃我咬的。

02  
王九龙头发长，最适合的就是满手抓住给着人鸡巴来来回回吹了。  
张九龄就看着王九龙跪在楼道，弓着腰舔他的阴茎，有句话怎么说来着，有人愿意让你爽那肯定不是图你钱就是馋你身子。张九龄没钱，那王九龙就是馋他身子了，他真是个罪恶的男人。  
顾影自怜了没两秒钟，张九龄皱着脸，捏着王九龙下巴死活不给对方吐出来的机会。  
王九龙咳了好几声，满脸通红，哑着声音就骂:“你爷爷，呛死我了，砍了你这玩意儿我就玩电动的。”  
“你是人吗!给我咬坏了你以后玩谁得去，电动哪有真的舒服!”张九龄咬牙切齿地擦着王九龙嘴。  
“不要脸!”  
“小混蛋!”  
“早泄阳痿!”  
“臭小鬼!”

03  
“你还干不干?跪在地上很累的。”  
“进去进去，我家这要是声控灯你丢不丢人。”  
“丢的反正也是你的人!”  
“宝贝儿你这也挺厉害，还被你骂的挺开心?”  
张九龄摸了摸鼻子，嘿嘿两声摸裤子掏钥匙。

04  
“九龄，你老二打着我脸了。”

05  
明人不说暗话吧，该脱裤子就绝不含糊。  
衣服从玄关门口扔到卧室门口，当然了，内裤要以一个绝美的姿势落在门把手上，袜子要蹭下来，最后才能开始享用整个都水条白花的肉体。  
“宝贝你太骚了。”张九龄亲了亲王九龙翘起来的屁股，在上面留了个牙印。  
“你别……”王九龙牙齿扯着床单，欲拒还迎地抛了个媚眼，张九龄虎躯一震。  
“别咋样啊?”  
“别像鬼子进村糟蹋黄花大闺女一样你个臭流氓!”  
“……”张九龄打了王九龙屁股一巴掌，“哪有臭流氓，看洒家不灭了他。”

06  
张九龄兴奋地抬起王九龙两条大白腿，问:“楠楠避孕套在哪儿?”  
“床头柜，”王九龙随手拉开柜子，里面摸了摸，表情凝重，“老大，我想起来了。”  
“不会吧?!”张九龄自认为自己不会衰成这个样子，“你中间就没买!”  
“我买了你不觉得自己头上会很绿吗?”王九龙咬着下唇，期待着看着张九龄。  
奶奶的，张九龄认命从王九龙身上下去，一件一件去找他衣服，这哪个傻逼把内裤扔把手上，多脏!再一回头，王九龙乖乖地盘腿坐起来，老二半硬着，又水灵又乖巧地给自己撸。  
这算怎么回事。张九龄绝望地想，然后鸡巴卡住了裤拉链。

07  
???  
“楠楠，来先给你哥吹个。”

08  
凌晨两点买避孕套，他有病是不是有病!  
下次一定要随身携带这种一次性消耗品，就是买个橡胶手套也成啊，不行，那玩意儿塞不进去，不行不行。  
张九龄在收银员姐姐和蔼的目光下，推了推墨镜，心里默念我是高冷人设我是高冷人设。

09  
一把踹开门，张九龄扯着裤腰带就准备去扒拉王九龙。  
被王某人义正言辞拒绝:“不好意思啊老大，忙着反黑呢。”  
“什么黑?咱家不能出现黑这个词!”张九龄握着王九龙脚踝，好家伙这人啥时候给自己涂了个新指甲油，还挺gay。  
“还不是一群傻逼p图，”王九龙噘着嘴，“小松菜奈和权志龙没可能的!”  
“什么奈，宝贝儿你醒醒，你嫁不了权志龙的。”张九龄一个头两个大，心里那点小火苗终于灭下去了，心如死灰地去洗澡。

10  
道可道，非常道，名可名，非常名。  
心若冰清，天塌不惊，万变犹定，神怡气静。  
张九龄思考自己鸡儿梆硬的老二要不要再来点冰块水。

11  
反黑结束的王九龙兴高采烈地拿起避孕套，看见的确实昏昏欲睡的张九龄。  
小王同学应该做点什么，比如扒拉醒张九龄，给个热吻，然后舌头对舌头，鸡巴对鸡巴。  
还有一点闺房情趣。  
爸爸还是哥哥，爷们儿还是阿娜达?  
全都要，一起来。  
“所以说你少看点日本动作片，那个什么奈。”张九龄捂住王九龙的嘴，那张骚话连篇口吐黄暴之言的小嘴巴。  
王九龙舔了舔张九龄手心，湿漉漉的眼睛看过去。  
张九龄 game over。

00  
师兄弟就看见张九龄一到南京就直奔二十四小时便利店，问旁边的王九龙他这是干嘛去。  
王九龙耸了耸肩，勾搭着师兄弟肩膀，黏糊糊说管他呢咱们去喝星巴克好不好。

end


End file.
